myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortune Lady Deck
This is a deck i've been playing with for a few months now and it's holding it's own against some proven deck types. Deck Strategy If you don't already know the main strategy of the Fortune Lady deck by now i suggest you check out the Fortune Lady article on the yugioh wikia here. The major elements that make my deck different to play with are the additions of Mist Valley Shaman and Soul Absorption. Mist Valley Shaman is used to do two things: Firstly it adds much needed synchro capabilities to the deck, without which i would have lost far more times than i have done. I recommend Ancient Fairy Dragon for stall tactics as it gives you a strong defender and more importantly the ability to destroy an unwanted field spell, gain life points and add a field spell from deck to hand, exactly what you want when relying so heavily on Future Visions. Now the second reason for putting Mist Valley Shaman into the deck is for further use and abuse of Fortune Lady Light's effect. The beauty of this card is that it's effect allows you to return a face-up/face-down Fortune Lady Light from the field to your hand to have the effects of both cards activate, i.e. Mist Valley Shaman gets her attack increase for returning Fortune Lady Light to your hand while Fortune Lady Light's effect to special summon a Fortune Lady from the deck also activates as she has been removed from the field. This is incredibly useful because it means you can re-use the effect of Fortune Lady Light if you were previously able to normal summon her while Future Visions was on the field, and it keeps Fortune Lady Light in your hand for more abuse and not out on the field where she has very little use and is really just cannon fodder. I've generally found that without this strategy you only get to use her effect once per card because once she is out on the field nine times out of ten she is headed straight for the grave within a turn and due to the nature of Future Visions' effect special summoning her back will not allow you to re-use her effect. And just in case i don't draw a Mist Valley Shaman, or for extra abuse, Compulsory Evactuation Device is in the deck too meaning Fortune Lady Light has the potential to swarm the field with more ladies than ever before. The next addition to the deck is a simple enough one, Soul Absorption: This card is a continuous spell that increases your life points by 500 points every time a card is removed from play. This may not be to some peoples liking as it is not an attack-minded card but i am telling you it's a must. As you can see below there's a lot of removal power in this deck, thanks mainly to Future Visions, Dimensional Prison and D.D. Warrior Lady, and this needs to be exploited to the max. With Soul Absorption and Future Visions on the field it is quite likely you'll get 500 points per turn, (both yours and your opponents), giving your opponent a bit of a headache and it gets cranked up when you start negating their attacks and removing their monsters from play with Dimensional Prison, adding to your life points and to their woe. This card adds an extra dimension to this deck, (who doesn't like finishing with more LP than they started with eh?), and once again has saved me from a few defeats. If you run Fortune Ladies and don't use these cards give them a try. My Deck List Monsters (20) Fortune Lady Light x3 Fortune Lady Dark x3 Fortune Lady Water x3 Fortune Lady Fire x3 Fortune Lady Wind x2 D.D. Warrior Lady x3 Mist Valley Shaman x3 Spells (15) Future Visions x3 Terraforming x2 Fortune's Future x2 Time Passage x2 Nobleman of Crossout x1 Swords of Revealing Light x1 Soul Absorption x2 Giant Trunade x1 Heavy Storm x1 Traps (6) Mirror Force x1 Dimensional Prison x3 Compulsory Evacuation Device x2 Extra Deck Ancient Fairy Dragon